This invention relates to acoustic headgear, such as aviators' headphone sets, having a sun visor integrally mounted thereon.
Aviator's headsets consisting of the usual ear phones and microphone supported on a headband do not include in the headset assemblies sunglasses or sun visors functioning to protect the eyes of the aviator from the glare of sunlight, or of artificial illumination. When exposed to glare, the aviator accordingly is under the necessity of removing the headset, putting on a pair of sunglasses or goggles, and then superimposing the headset on the latter. This procedure gives rise to several serious problems.
First, in order to put on his sunglasses, the pilot must remove his headset, put on the sunglasses, and then replace his headset in a position superimposed over the sunglasses. This requires the use of both hands, necessitating removal of the hands from the controls--a dangerous operation, particularly when piloting a helicopter.
With the headset removed, the pilot may miss an important radio call.
Since the headset is superimposed over the sunglasses, the bows of the latter penetrate, and destroy the function of, the earcup seal which is designed to protect the pilot from hearing loss.
Since the headset is superimposed over the sunglasses, the earphones press against the bows of the eyeglasses, causing discomfort and even headache.
Dangerous reflections sometimes develop from light pentrating the sides of the sunglasses and reflecting from the rear surfaces of the lenses.
The bows of the sunglasses present an obstruction which interferes with side vision.
Sunglasses are prone to slide down the nose of the wearer, causing discomfort and requiring the removal of the pilot's hands from the aircraft controls for sunglass adjustment.
The sunglasses being separate from the headset gives rise to the possibility of forgetting the sunglasses on take-off.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a combination acoustic headgear and sun visor assembly for use by pilots and others which assembly is easily and inexpensively fabricated using conventional headgear; which is universally adaptable to various types of acoustic headgear; which affords superior protection to the eyes and ears of the wearer; and which may be provided in various designs, colors and contours to suit the desires and needs of the wearer.
The headgear also is adaptable for use by a wide variety of users, including aviators, helicopter pilots, the users of "Walkman" type radio sets and tape recorders, and industrial workers in noise pollution environments where the use of ear muffs or other noise attenuating devices is required.
Broadly stated, the device of my invention, which achieves the foregoing and other objects, comprises an acoustic headgear-sun visor assembly comprising in combination an acoustic headpiece including a flat headband support member; a split bolt having a bifurcated shank receiving the flat headband support member; a sun visor; and mounting means mounting the sun visor on the split bolt. When thus mounted, the sun visor is always available and has an angularly adjustable friction fit permitting its adjustment between operative and inoperative positions without removal from the headpiece.